


Attack in the Institute

by malec_4ever



Series: Rune AU Redefined [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Warlocks empty the Institute so that Alec is at their mercy.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Rune AU Redefined [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929790
Comments: 32
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

A little something that popped into my head while I'm trying to figure out what my problem with **Guardian Warlocks** is.

Magnus and the kids find out that Alec is in trouble.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey's class went on a trip to the Museum of Natural History today. Magnus went as a chaperone. Father and son had fun bonding over how awesome dinosaurs were. Mikey was hungry, so when Maxine came home after school, they had an early dinner. Magnus made sure to save some food for Alec when he came home later.

Now Mikey is taking a nap while Magnus works on a crossword puzzle and Maxine finishes her homework.

The loft is quiet except for the sound of pens against paper, so when Mikey screams, "Daddy!" Magnus and Maxine jump.

Magnus quickly stands. Mikey runs out his room and looks around with fear in his purple eyes, "Where's Daddy?"

Magnus closes his eyes then opens them, "Daddy's in the Institute. He's fine."

Maxine chews on her lip as she stands, "Not always, Poppa."

Magnus shakes his head at his daughter, then smiles at his son, "It's okay, raspberry."

Mikey looks from his father to his sister as he rubs the side of his neck, "Sure Poppa?"

Magnus nods then his phone beeps. He takes it out his pocket. A text from **Isabelle**. A cold finger runs down Magnus' spine as he hits the screen. He reads her text out loud, "Magnus, something weird is going on. The Institute was emptied. Jace says the doors are gone and there's no way of getting back inside. I'm in Alec's office, but he isn't here."

Maxine's eyes widen, "If Daddy isn't in his office, where is he?"

Magnus types _**I'm on my way. Don't move**_ as he tells Maxine, "He has to be in the Institute somewhere."

Mikey's eyes narrow, "I find Daddy." He flicks his hand, as he has seen his father and sister do many times. A portal opens up. Magnus and Maxine speechlessly watch as he runs into the portal. They stare as the portal closes behind Mikey.

Maxine glances at her father, "Mikey portalled _inside_ the Institute?"

Magnus slowly nods, "I would assume so." He opens a portal, and holds Maxine's hand, "Let's see if we can get inside as well." Maxine nods as they leave the loft.

They step out the portal and find themselves in the park outside the Old Church. ShadowHunters are standing around, talking and shaking their heads. Magnus rubs his thumb across his fingers as he looks at the Old Church and sees that the doors have been replaced with cement bricks. There's no way of getting inside.

Maxine holds her father's hand tight, "Poppa, I don't see Mikey."

Magnus nods as he looks around, "If anybody was able to get past the wards, it was Mikey."

Catarina and Jace run over to Maxine and Magnus.

Jace says, "Thank the angel you're here. Izzy says she has no idea where Alec is."

Magnus nods, "She texted me that as well. Why is everybody outside?"

Jace rolls his eyes, "They were told it was a fire drill."

Maxine wrinkles her nose, "Like we have at school? I didn't know ShadowHunters had fire drills."

"That's because we don't." Jace waves his hand at the crowd, "Most of these are new ShadowHunters that don't know any better. That's why Izzy went to Alec, to find out what was going on."

Magnus looks at Catarina, "How come you're here?"

She sighs, "Jace, Clary and I were at the Connecticut Institute when Izzy texted Jace. Clary is finishing up there while I portalled Jace and I here."

Jace nods, "I asked around and found out about the alleged fire drill."

Maxine chews on her lip, "Daddy is by himself with the bad men."

Magnus squeezes her hand, "You forgot, Mikey is looking for him." Maxine nods.

Catarina raises an eyebrow, "How did you get Mikey inside?"

Maxine weakly smiles, "Mikey got himself inside."

"Of course, his first portal would be to his Daddy, no matter what."

Jace sighs, "That's great, but how do _**we**_ get inside?"

Magnus sighs, "We wait until Mikey deals with whoever is putting up these wards."

Catarina nods, "I hope for their sake, they haven't hurt Alec."

"Better Mikey take care of them, then me."

Catarina smiles, "Or myself."

Jace nods, "Yeah, I ain't messing with any of you, especially Mikey."

"You're a wise man."

"Thanks."

Maxine holds her father's hand tighter, "What about Daddy?"

Magnus sighs, "We can't get to him, blueberry. All we can do is wait."

Catarina nods.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to be the person standing in between Mikey and his Daddy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey vs the bad men who hurt his Daddy.

Mikey goes looking for his Daddy and not even Raziel can help whoever gets in his way.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey steps out the portal into an empty room. He walks to the door and peeks out into the hallway. He hears footsteps. A man comes out the elevator. He has no runes. Mikey steps back and leans against the wall. After the man walks past, Mikey follows him down the hallway into a room. The man goes over to the window and looks out.

Mikey's eyes narrow when he sees an unconscious Alec laying face up on the floor. He runs to his father. The man turns around, "How the hell did you get in here?"

Mikey stops, turns around and throws a fireball at the man. He screams when the fireball hits him in the chest, then he bursts into flames. His burned corpse falls to the floor seconds later.

MIkey sits on the floor and gently puts his father's head on his legs, "I'll keep you safe, Daddy." He kisses Alec's cheek.

Another unruned man steps into the room, "What the fuck?"

Mikey looks up, "You hurt my Daddy." He brings power to his fingertips and throws a fireball at this second man. Another burned corpse falls to the floor.

_"Magnus, is it okay if Izzy comes over?"_

Mikey looks at his father. Alec's eyes are slightly open. Mikey smiles, "I'm Mikey, Daddy."

_"Magnus, I have tons of homework."_

Mikey touches the back of his father's head. His hand is covered in blood. Two chairs against the wall explode. Mikey looks up when he hears footsteps. Two more unruned men run into the room, both of them have red flames jumping from their fingertips.

Mikey's eyes narrow as he raises a hand. He flicks his wrist and the two men crash together then burst into flames. Their burned corpses fall to the floor.

_"Magnus, do warlocks have parabatai?"_

Tears come to Mikey's eyes, "Daddy, I'm Mikey." Wiping his eyes, he looks at the doorway when he hears footsteps.

A tall unruned man walks in, his fingers ablaze with red flames, "So, you're Freak."

Mikey's purple eyes blaze with hate as he throws a fireball, "My name is Mikey." The man screams as he bursts into flames. His burned corpse falls next to the others.

_"Magnus, why ain't I dead?"_

A sofa explodes.

Mikey rests his forehead against his father's head as tears roll down his face. He sits up when he hears footsteps and raises a hand as his eyes narrow.

Catarina steps into the room and stops. She sees five burned corpses and pieces of furniture litter the floor

But what scares her the most is Alec laying motionless on the floor, his head resting on his son's lap. The coldness in Mikey's eyes terrifies Catarina. She quickly texts Magnus, Izzy and Jace, _**I found them in the north wing sitting room.**_

She watches Mikey's raised hand as she walks around the dead bodies, her own hands down at her sides, "Mikey sweetheart, it's me Catarina."

Mikey blinks as fresh tears roll down his face. He lowers his hand, "Please help Daddy."

Catarina runs the rest of the way and sits next to Alec's legs. She passes her hand over Alec, "He has a concussion." She gently lifts Alec's head from Mikey's legs. She notices blood on Mikey's jeans. She winces as she touches a huge bump on the back of Alec's head. She looks at her hand, "He's losing a lot of blood."

_"Magnus, Catarina baked me cookies and said you can't have any."_

Catarina jumps when the window explodes. She kisses Mikey's forehead, "Your Daddy is going to be okay."

His eyes are full of tears as he looks at her, "Sure?"

"Yes, I am." They both look at the doorway when they hear footsteps.

Magnus and Maxine step into the room. They barely glance at the bodies on the floor as they run over. Magnus sits on the floor next to Catarina, "How is he?"

"He has a nasty bump on the back of his head and a severe concussion."

Mikey shows Magnus the blood on his hand, "Daddy hurt."

Maxine looks around the room, "Mikey did you do this?"

Mikey's eyes narrow, "They. Hurt. Daddy."

Maxine kisses the red mark on her brother's head, "Damn right."

Magnus asks, "Can he be moved?"

Catarina nods, "It's best that we get him to the Infirmary."

_"Magnus, your eyes are pretty."_

Magnus raises an eyebrow as he looks from Alec to Catarina, "What?"

Catarina glances at Mikey, but he seems to now have his magic under control with his other father and sister here. She gives Magnus a weak smile, "It's the concussion."

Magnus nods as he gently puts his arms under Alec and lifts him up. Catarina and Mikey stand. Maxine flicks her hand and the blood is gone from Mikey's hand and jeans. She picks him up. He rests his head on his sister's shoulder.

Catarina texts Jace and Izzy, _**We're taking Alec to the Infirmary.**_

Izzy responds, _**I'm in the War Room looking at the security video. I'll meet Jace upstairs.**_

Jace responds, _**I'm on my way.**_

Magnus holds Alec close as they leave the room and walk down the hallway to the elevators. They get in a waiting elevator and go up to the Infirmary. Magnus walks into an empty room and gently lays Alec on the bed. Dr. Milner follows him in. Catarina and Maxine stand by the door. Magnus joins them.

The doctor shakes his head, "I thought it was odd when it was announced we were having a fire drill. Especially since I didn't recognize the voice on the loudspeaker."

Mikey lifts his head from his sister's shoulder, "Bad men hurt my Daddy."

Dr. Milner examines Alec, "Where are the bad men now?"

"Bad men dead."

Maxine nods, "Damn right." Magnus kisses Mikey's forehead.

Dr. Milner takes out a stele, "Bad men should have known better." Catarina nods. He carefully lifts Alec's shirt and passes the stele over Alec's _Iratze_ rune. Alec remains unconscious.

Once the doctor steps away from the bed, Mikey whispers in his sister's ear. She nods and walks over to the left side of the bed. Mikey carefully crawls on the bed, then rests his head on his father's shoulder. He puts his hand on Alec's deflect/block rune and closes his eyes. A few seconds later, a sense of power fills the room.

Maxine stands by the right side of the bed. She glances at Magnus. He smiles then nods. She flicks her hand. The bed widens. She gently lays on the bed and puts her head on the pillow next to her father's.

Dr. Milner walks over to Magnus and Catarina, "That's a nasty bump on his head."

Catarina nods, "He's been saying random stuff. Most of it from years ago."

"I activated the Iratze, that'll heal the bump and clear up the concussion." He smiles at Magnus, "Of course, the love rune will speed things up."

Magnus smiles, "Thank you, doctor."

"Have you found out why they went after Alec?"

Catarina answers, "Izzy and Jace are looking into it."

Dr. Milner nods, "It's best that he stay here overnight. The less he's moved, the faster he will heal."

Magnus sighs, "Fine." The doctor squeezes his arm, then leaves the room. Magnus walks over to the bed. He traces the love rune with a finger and relaxes as it glows blue. Magnus gently kisses his husband's lips, "I'll be back, Alexander." He kisses Maxine's cheek, "I'm going to talk to Uncle Jace and Aunt Izzy, be back in a few minutes, blueberry."

Maxine nods, "Mikey and I will stay with Daddy."

Mikey opens his eyes, "We will keep Daddy safe."

Magnus smiles, "I don't doubt that for a second." Mikey giggles, snuggles closer to Alec then closes his eyes.

Maxine softly giggles as she holds Alec's hand in both of hers, "We got this, Poppa."

Magnus smiles as he and Catarina leave the room and walk to the elevators.

Catarina glances around, "Maybe you should think of having Mikey enforce the Institute's wards."

Magnus nods, "Max's father said he ended up putting powerful wards around the Institute so that unfriendly warlocks couldn't pop in and attack his Alec."

"I hope my counterpart isn't on the list of 'unfriendly' warlocks?"

Magnus laughs, "I'm sure she's not."

"Good." An elevator arrives. She smiles, "I'm going to get Clary, then go home."

"Jace and Izzy are in the sitting room?" Catarina nods. Magnus sighs, "After talking to them, I'll going to find space on the bed next to my husband."

She laughs, "I'm sure Mikey and Maxine will make room for you." She kisses his cheek then opens a portal and leaves.

Magnus gets in the elevator.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anybody feel sorry for the idiots fool enough to hurt Mikey's Daddy? Yeah didn't think so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finds out what happened.

Magnus meets up with Jace and Izzy.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus steps out the elevator and walks down the hallway. He takes a deep breath as he walks into the sitting room. He glances at the five charred bodies on the floor as he goes past them.

Jace walks over, "Good you're here."

Magnus nods, "Yes, tell me."

Izzy joins them. She's holding a tablet. She nods at the five corpses, "Warlocks from Pennsylvania."

"Pennsylvania? Friends of Emil?"

Jace nods, "Right you are."

"But why now?"

Izzy shrugs, "Not sure. I took stills of them from the security footage and sent them around. The Head of the Pennsylvania Institute knew all five of them. He said they were trouble."

Jace smirks, "And now they're dead."

Magnus sighs, "But why empty the Institute?"

Izzy answers, "To make sure nobody would stumble across them. One of them, Griffin, glamoured himself as a ShadowHunter so he could look at the monitors to see where Alec was. He forgot that _**he**_ was also on camera because it showed him portalling up here. Alec was meeting with a few new ShadowHunters."

Jace continues, "Griffin waited across the hall, in a room, for everybody to leave. Alec was finishing up his notes, when Griffin came up behind him and hit him with that." Jace points to a wood baseball bat on the floor.

Magnus closes his eyes and whispers, "Nobody heard?" He slowly opens his eyes.

Izzy shakes her head, "Looking at the video, it looks like Griffin put up a sound barrier once he got into the room." She walks over to an armchair, "Alec was sitting here." She points, "He fell out the chair and landed over there where Mikey found him. You can trace the blood trail from the chair."

Jace nods, "Once Alec was down, a warlock named Derek portalled to Alec's office and announced the fire drill. Then he portalled to the War Room to watch the monitors and make sure everybody left. He was invisible and once the Institute was empty, he dropped the glamour but forgot that the cameras were still working."

"By the time I got to Alec's office, I was the only other ShadowHunter in the Institute."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "If Derek was watching the monitors, how did he not see you?"

"I figured there was at least one intruder here. After I got to Alec's office and saw he wasn't there, I hid under his desk, so that I wouldn't be seen. Then I texted you and Jace."

"When did the others portal in?"

"After Griffin knocked out Alec. Brent, Humphrey and Giovanni portalled to this floor."

Magnus sniffs, "Don't care what their names were. They were dead the moment they planned this." He smiles, "And then Mikey showed up."

Izzy laughs, "Jace said he opened his own portal?" Magnus nods. Izzy grins, "Guess he was waiting for the right moment to add something new to his arsenal."

Jace nods towards the five dead bodies, "Now that he is comfortable opening portals, this should be a warning to anybody who thinks of crossing him."

"Yes, my nephew doesn't take kindly to those that hurt my big brother." She hands Magnus the tablet, "Here see for yourself. I fast forwarded past Alec getting hit."

Magnus gives her a weak smile, "I appreciate that." They walk to a sofa and Magnus sits down. Izzy sits on his right and Jace sits on his left. Magnus hits 'play'.

Izzy says, "That's Brent walking into the room."

Magnus tries not to look at his husband laying on the floor as Brent walks to the window. Minutes later, Mikey runs into the room and makes a beeline for his father. Brent turns from the window, and says something to Mikey.

Without answering him, Mikey turns and throws a fireball. Brent is dead.

Magnus nods, "Emil mentioned in his journal that Mikey can make fireballs faster than you can say 'fireballs'."

Jace laughs, "That's for damn sure."

When Mikey sits on the floor and puts his father's head on his lap, Magnus whispers, "That's how I found them that day in the warehouse."

Jace smiles, "Mikey took over your old job and upgraded it."

Izzy laughs, "Magnus upgraded to a better job."

Magnus nods, "Yes I did."

"That's Derek."

Mikey throws a fireball and Derek is dead.

Jace smirks, "That **_was_ **Derek."

Magnus swallows as he watches Mikey. His son touches the back of Alec's head and stares at the blood on his hand. Two armchairs explode. Magnus weakly smiles, "There were no lamps for him to destroy."

Jace points to the overhead lights embedded in the ceiling, "What about these?"

Izzy shakes her head, "That would have showered Alec and Mikey with glass."

Magnus nods, "Exactly. Mikey wouldn't put Alec in harm's way."

"That's Humphrey and Giovanni."

Mikey flicks his hand. The two warlocks run into each other then burst into flames.

Magnus' eyes widen, "Holy shit."

Jace nods, "That's exactly what I said."

Izzy smiles, "Mikey wasn't taking any prisoners."

Magnus blinks at tears, as he watches Mikey cry.

Izzy squeezes his arm, "Griffin."

Magnus' eyes narrow, "Did he call Mikey, 'Freak'?"

Izzy nods, "He definitely did."

Jace smirks, "Yeah, that's a surefire way to get on Mikey's shit list."

Mikey throws a fireball and Griffin's burned corpse joins the others.

Magnus nods, "That's what happens when you hurt his Daddy and call him 'Freak'."

Alec says something then a sofa explodes. Magnus' heart breaks as he watches his son cry over his husband's unconscious body. Then Mikey looks at the doorway. Catarina has arrived.

Izzy smiles, "Easy there, Mikey."

Catarina carefully walks into the room until Mikey relaxes. Then she runs over to father and son. Alec says something and one of the windows explodes.

Jace shakes his head, "I would never want to get on Mikey's bad side."

Izzy nods, "Thank the angel, that he's on _**our**_ side. Can you imagine how screwed we would be if Emil had been able to gain his loyalty?"

Magnus hands the tablet to Izzy, "Emil screwed himself. All Mistress Destiny had to do was lead a powerful but love starved child to a defenseless man and Mikey's goodness took over."

Jace sits back, "How's Alec?"

"Concussion. He's staying overnight. Mikey and Maxine have already made themselves comfortable on the bed."

Izzy laughs, "You're sleeping on a chair?"

"Hell no."

"How's Maxine?"

Magnus sighs, "As you would think, this opens _that_ wound again."

"Poor baby."

Magnus nods, "It's been six years, but ** _I_** still have nightmares about it, so it's not surprising that she does as well."

"And Mikey?"

"He woke up from a nap knowing that Alexander was in trouble. Maxine and I stood there and stared when he opened a portal then left the loft."

Jace smiles, "He knew you wouldn't be able to get him inside."

"I think it was more along the lines of, I didn't react fast enough for him. After I read Izzy's text to them, he was gone."

Izzy laughs, "Mikey needed to get to his Daddy as soon as possible."

Magnus laughs, "I would have liked to go with him."

Jace laughs, "Magnus, instead of standing there, you should have ran after him."

"Excuse me for being shocked that after two years, my son finally showed he knew how to open a portal."

"He didn't have to until now."

Magnus nods, "True." He stands.

Izzy and Jace also stand. Jace looks around, "Magnus could you clean this up, please?"

"Of course. Let's step into the hallway, it'll be easier." They walk out the room. Magnus stands by the door and raises both hands. Blue magic sweeps through the room. The corpses disappear. The broken pieces of furniture reassemble themselves into the sofa and chairs. Alec's blood is cleaned away. The broken glass becomes a window once again.

Magnus smiles, "Done."

"I appreciate that."

They walk to the elevators.

Izzy tucks the tablet under her arm, "This is Alec's, I'll hold on to it until tomorrow. I'll write a report about this attack and send a copy to the Pennsylvania Institute. Maybe they can shed some light on why Griffin and company were here."

Jace nods, "Yes and maybe they can give us a heads up if we are going to get more visitors."

Magnus shakes his head, "Oh no. I will be installing new wards so that strange warlocks can't just pop in when they want to."

Two elevators show up. Izzy and Jace get in one, "Get some sleep, Magnus."

Magnus nods, "I will. Good night."

"Good night." Izzy and Jace go downstairs to the War Room.

Magnus goes upstairs to the Infirmary. He walks down the hallway. He stands by the door and smiles at his family. Alec is still pale but he must have woken up while Magnus was downstairs. He has his arms wrapped around both of his children. Maxine is snuggled against his side and Mikey's head is resting on his chest.

Magnus yawns as he quietly enters the room. Mikey's power fills the room.

Maxine suddenly cries out, "Daddy" as she grabs her father's shirt. Magnus quickly walks over to her as Alec's eyes open. Even concussed, he reacts with ShadowHunter speed to his children in distress.

Magnus rubs her back, "Maxine, everybody is okay."

Alec kisses her forehead, "Hey, blueberry."

Maxine smiles, "Hey Daddy." She kisses his cheek.

Magnus smiles at Mikey, who is looking around the room ready to attack whoever is bothering his family, "It's okay, go back to sleep."

Mikey eyes Magnus then smiles, "I want Daddy kisses."

Alec laughs then kisses Mikey's forehead, "Hey, raspberry."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "What about me?"

Mikey giggles, "Daddy kisses for Poppa."

Magnus smiles as he leans over Maxine and kisses Alec, "How you feeling?"

Alec sighs, "Like I got hit by a car."

Maxine holds him tighter, "Then the car got blown up by Mikey."

"What?"

Magnus shakes his head, "It can wait until morning."

"Oh, okay."

Mikey snuggles against Alec, "Back to sleep." He closes his eyes.

"Where is Poppa going to sleep?"

Maxine chews on her lip, "I guess I gotta move?"

Magnus smiles as he flicks his hand and the bed widens, "Stay where you are, blueberry. I'll sleep behind you."

She gives him a grateful smile as he lays down. He kisses the back of her head as he covers Alec's arm with his, intertwining his fingers with his husband's. Alec smiles at him, "You okay?"

Magnus smiles, "I am now. Good night."

"Good night."

Magnus falls asleep to his husband's soft snores.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm constantly reading my stories so that I can make sure they fit together seamlessly. Especially those that I post out of order. Anyway, I read **Revenge** (the first 'older' Mikey story) last night and it's interesting how consistent he is. He's badass and powerful but so devoted to his family that when he loses them, he's lost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is allowed to go home with his family.

The fluffy after the drama.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes and smiles. Everyone is still asleep. He carefully gets off the bed. Mikey opens his eyes and looks at Magnus, who winks at him. Mikey snuggles closer to Alec and goes back to sleep.

Magnus chuckles softly as he leaves the room. He might as well take care of the wards before his family wakes up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, Magnus leaves Alec's office. The only warlocks now allowed to portal directly into the Institute either have the last names Lightwood-Bane or Loss.

Magnus whistles as he gets in an elevator and goes upstairs to the Infirmary. He steps out and walks down the hallway. He sees Maxine holding Mikey by the doorway of Alec's room. Magnus starts running, his heart beating faster.

Maxine smiles at him, "Morning, Poppa."

Mikey waves, "Poppa is back."

Magnus slows down, their children wouldn't be in a good mood if there was something wrong. Magnus calmly walks the rest of the way. He kisses Maxine's forehead, "Morning, blueberry." He takes Mikey from her as he looks inside and sees Dr. Milner examining Alec.

Mikey wraps his arms around Magnus' neck, "Daddy's all better."

Dr. Milner laughs as he steps away from the bed, "I wouldn't say 'all' better, but he can go home."

Mikey claps his hands as Magnus smiles, "That's great news." He puts Mikey on his feet.

Mikey runs up to the doctor, "Thank you for taking care of my Daddy."

Dr. Milner smiles, "You are very welcome."

Mikey giggles as he runs over to Alec, "Hello Daddy." Alec laughs as he carefully bends over and picks his son up. Mikey hugs Alec tight, "Love my Daddy." Mikey sits on Alec's lap.

Maxine giggles as she walks over to the bed, "I love Daddy too." She sits next to Alec, kisses his cheek and holds his arm tight.

Dr. Milner walks over to Magnus, "The bump is almost gone. The cut at the back of his head has healed. He just needs to relax for a couple of days."

Magnus nods, "Not a problem. Thanks."

"Take care." He squeezes Magnus' arm then leaves the room.

Magnus leans against the door, "Okay, let's go home."

Alec sighs, "I still have to write up my observations of the new ShadowHunters."

Izzy smiles as she stands next to Magnus, "Done."

"What you mean 'done'?"

"I mean, I did it."

"How?"

"Easy, your notes were on your tablet, which is now locked up in your desk. I also wrote a report about the attack on you. I sent a copy to the Clave and one to the Pennsylvania Institute."

Alec glances at Mikey, who is happily tracing his father's soundless rune, "Pennsylvania?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Can I at least read the report before I go?"

"No need to. I downloaded the security footage to your phone." She hands Magnus Alec's phone.

Magnus nods as he flicks his hand and it disappears, "You can see it later."

Alec sighs, "Fine. Wait, how did you _get_ my phone?"

Izzy smiles, "I picked it up last night. It was on the floor by the chair you were sitting on." She looks at Magnus, "I knew I was going to watch the footage again, so I figured I would put it on his phone. Let's why I didn't mention having it."

Magnus shrugs, "I was more worried about _**him**_ , then about his phone."

"I know."

Maxine sighs, "Ugh, I didn't finish my homework."

Mikey giggles, "No school. It's Daddy Day."

"Mikey, you can't keep saying that because you wanna stay home."

Izzy smiles, "Actually, I took care of that as well. I called your teachers, told them there was a family emergency and that you wouldn't be back until Monday."

Mikey claps his hands then slides off his father's lap and runs to her. She picks him up. He kisses her cheek, "Aunt Izzy is awesome."

Maxine nods as she stands. She walks over and kisses Izzy's cheek, "I agree. Aunt Izzy is great."

Alec laughs, "I'm telling Aunt Clary."

Izzy puts Mikey on his feet. He walks back to Alec and puts his hands on his hips, "Bad Daddy."

Alec smiles, "Oh really? No Daddy kisses for Mikey."

Maxine giggles, "Mikey's in trouble."

Mikey climbs on the bed then sits on Alec's lap, "Uh huh."

"You said I was bad."

"Change my mind."

"Right."

Mikey grabs Alec's shirt, "I want Daddy kisses."

Alec laughs as he kisses his son's forehead, "Okay."

Izzy smiles, "Last night was traumatic for everyone, so I want you to be with your family the rest of the week." She walks into the room and kisses Alec's cheek, "I mean it. I don't want to see you until Monday morning."

"But..."

"No buts."

Magnus smiles, "Don't worry, Izzy. I'll make sure he has enough to do so that he doesn't even think of the Institute."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Maxine giggles, "Not just Poppa, Mikey and me too."

Mikey nods, "Daddy kisses for everybody."

Magnus smiles, "I do love Daddy kisses."

Izzy laughs, "I think it's time for me to go. I have an Institute to run." She kisses Mikey's forehead then walks to the door. She kisses Maxine's forehead then hugs Magnus, "Have fun."

Magnus laughs, "Oh I will."

Maxine giggles, "We all will." Izzy laughs as she walks away.

Magnus sniffs, "You mean I have to share your Daddy?"

"Yes, Poppa."

Mikey slides off Alec's lap and walks over to Magnus. He puts his hands on his hips as he looks up at his father, "Daddy belongs to all of us."

Magnus sniffs, "Says who?"

"Says me."

Maxine giggles, "Poppa's in trouble."

Alec stands and walks over to them, "Stop picking on Poppa." He kisses his husband.

Magnus puts his arms around Alec's waist and pulls him close, "It's good to hold you."

Maxine hugs her fathers and rests her head on Magnus' arm, "Amen, Poppa."

Mikey puts his arms around his fathers' legs, "Amen, Maxine."

Alec kisses Magnus, "I'm starving."

Magnus rubs his nose against Alec's, "Then let's go home and have breakfast."

Maxine nods as she holds Alec's hand, "I'm hungry too."

Alec kisses her forehead, "How you doing, blueberry?"

"Okay."

Alec smiles gently, "Liar." She shrugs as she holds his hand tighter.

Magnus picks Mikey up, "Let's go." He opens a portal and they leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast, Mikey clears the table as Alec washes the dishes. Maxine completes the pages of math homework she didn't get to last night and Magnus returns to his crossword puzzle.

Alec wipes his hands, "Okay, where's my phone?" He picks Mikey up and puts him on a chair.

Magnus gestures, "Over there on the coffee table." He looks at their son, "Coloring or drawing?"

Mikey giggles, "Drawing, Poppa." Magnus flicks his hand. Sheets of paper and a box of crayons appear on the table.

Alec nods, "Good, I want to see what happened." He walks over to the sofa, "Blueberry, have you seen it?"

Maxine shakes her head, "No, Daddy."

"You want to?"

Maxine glances at Magnus, "Can I?"

Magnus smiles, "I don't see why not."

"Okay."

Alec sits on the sofa and reaches for his phone, "I'll wait for you. Mikey, you want to watch?"

Mikey looks up, "No, thank you, Daddy."

Magnus laughs, "He's humble like me and doesn't need to see how great he is."

Maxine giggles as she closes her books and takes them to her room. Alec sniffs, "Yeah, okay."

"What he's not humble?"

"Oh he is, but I'm not so sure about you."

Magnus sniffs, "Whatever."

Maxine comes out her room and sits next to her father, "I'm ready, Daddy."

Alec kisses her forehead as he hits 'play'. She holds his arm as they watch the video. Her grip tightens as somebody comes up behind a seated Alec and hits him in the back of the head with a bat.

Alec squeezes her hand, "I guess that's the car that hit me."

Maxine nods as Mikey picks his head up. He looks around the room, "What car hit Daddy?"

Magnus laughs, "No car hit your Daddy. Mind your business and go back to your drawing."

Mikey shakes his head as he slides off the chair and walks over to the sofa, "I want to see."

Maxine giggles, "Guess he is as humble as Poppa." She picks Mikey up and sets him on her lap.

Magnus sniffs, "Whatever Maxine."

"Whatever Poppa."

Alec laughs, "Whatever both of you." He looks at Mikey, "Ready?"

Mikey nods, "Yes, Daddy."

Magnus shakes his head, "My poor lamps." Maxine giggles as she puts her arms around Mikey, resting her hands in his lap.

Alec hits 'play' and the video resumes. Mikey plays with his sister's fingers as he watches himself enter the sitting room then run to his unconscious father.

Alec glances at Magnus, "Why did you only portal Mikey?"

Maxine giggles as Magnus smiles, "Because _**I**_ didn't portal him. He portalled himself."

"Oh?" Alec looks at his son, "You opened a portal, raspberry?"

Mikey nods, "I find you."

"I see." He starts the video again.

Magnus watches Mikey nod and play with Maxine's fingers, his eyes never leaving the phone screen. There's no sense of power in the room. Mikey calmly watches without destroying any lamps. When the video is done, Mikey claps, "Again, Daddy."

Alec glances quickly at Magnus, who looks just as shocked, then raises an eyebrow, "You want to see it again?"

"Uh huh."

Maxine shakes her head, "Nah, once is enough." She kisses Mikey's head, "My badass little brother. Oh wait, Daddy can you put it on my phone, I want to show it to Max."

Magnus laughs, "Really Maxine?"

"Yes, Poppa. Not Daddy and Not Poppa can watch it too."

Alec laughs, "I don't know how to. Sorry blueberry."

Maxine pouts then smiles, "I'll have Aunt Izzy do it. She said Daddy couldn't go to the Institute, but I can."

Alec looks at Mikey, "You want to watch it again with me or Max?"

Mikey jumps off Maxine's lap then grabs her hand, "I want to see it with Max."

Giggling she stands up, "This way Daddy and Poppa can have 'us time'."

Alec smiles, "We appreciate that, blueberry."

Magnus nods, "Yes we do."

Maxine flicks her hand and her phone appears. She puts it in her back pocket. She kisses Alec's cheek, "Later, Daddy."

Mikey giggles as Alec kisses him on the top of his head, "Later."

Mikey and Maxine walk over to Magnus. Maxine kisses his cheek, "Later, Poppa."

Magnus picks Mikey up. Mikey kisses his father's cheek, "Later, Poppa."

Magnus laughs as he puts Mikey back on his feet, "Later you two."

Maxine holds Mikey's hand then opens a portal, "After Aunt Izzy puts the video on my phone, we're going to Max's world. Okay?"

Alec nods, "That's fine. Have fun."

"You too."

Magnus laughs, "Oh we will."

Maxine giggles as she and Mikey leave the loft.

Alec smiles, "What do you have in mind, Mr. Bane?"

Magnus stands and walks over to the sofa, "As if you don't know, Mr. Lightwood."

Alec laughs as he stands. They kiss then walk to their bedroom.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One last chapter to wrap everything up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to tie up loose ends.

Mikey and Magnus visit Magnus1.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus1 walks away from the bar, martini glass in hand. He watches a portal open by the sofa. Magnus and Mikey step into the loft.

Magnus1 puts the glass on the coffee table as Mikey runs over to him. Laughing, he picks the youngster up, "Hello Mikey."

Mikey kisses his cheek, "Hello Not Poppa."

Magnus1 puts Mikey back on his feet, then asks Magnus, "Martini?"

Magnus nods, "I would appreciate it, thanks." Magnus1 walks back to the bar.

Mikey giggles as he walks around the loft, "Not Daddy here?"

Magnus1 laughs, "Sorry, he's at work."

"Blah. Max?"

"He's with his Aunt Izzy."

"Blah."

Magnus laughs, "Coloring or drawing?"

Mikey wrinkles his nose as he walks to the kitchen table and climbs onto a chair, "Coloring, please." Magnus flicks his hand. A box of crayons and a coloring book appear on the table. Mikey smiles, "Thank you, Poppa."

"You're welcome, raspberry." Magnus1 hands him a glass as he sits on the sofa, "Thanks."

Magnus1 sits next to him, "Not a problem."

Mikey giggles, "Two Poppas."

Magnus smiles, "I know you'd rather have two Daddys."

Mikey's eyes sparkle, "That would be awesome."

Magnus1 laughs, "Too much."

"That's what Poppa says."

Magnus nods, "That's because you are too much."

"Uh huh."

"Uh huh."

"No, Poppa."

"Yes, Mikey. I want to talk with Not Poppa, so color."

"Fine." Mikey takes out three crayons, blue, black and brown, and gently puts them on the table. Smiling, he takes a green crayon out the box, then he turns to a page and starts coloring.

Magnus1 watches him for a few minutes, then glances at Magnus, "He still does that?"

Magnus nods, "It doesn't matter if he's drawing or coloring, he always takes those three colors out the box and puts them on the side."

"He stopped holding them?"

"Yes. But he keeps them close and he only uses them if he's drawing the family."

"Interesting." Magnus1 smiles, "He still gives Alec that huge 'z' on his neck?"

Magnus laughs. Mikey looks up and glances from one Magnus to the other, "What's funny?"

His father smiles, "Not Poppa wants to know if you still give Daddy a big 'z' when you draw him?"

Mikey giggles as his eyes sparkle, "I love that rune."

"The man on the moon knows you love that rune, Mikey."

"There's a man living on the moon, Poppa?"

"Of course not, but if there was, he would be able to tell what your favorite rune was."

Mikey looks at Magnus1, "Is Poppa being silly, Not Poppa?"

Magnus1 smiles, "Yes, he is."

Mikey giggles, "Bad Poppa." He returns to his coloring.

Magnus looks at his counterpart, "Ratting me out to my own kid?"

Magnus1 laughs, "Sorry."

"It's okay." They click glasses then drink in silence for a few minutes.

"Max... I think the word he used was 'downloaded', the security footage from Maxine's phone to his laptop, so that it would be easier for us to watch."

Magnus shrugs, "I have no idea when it comes to computers, but that does sound like the right word."

Chuckling, Magnus1 continues, "It was amazing. I watched it again with Alexander, when he came home and it was better the second time. By then, Max had figured out what your Alec was saying to Mikey."

Magnus glances at his son, Mikey is happily coloring and not paying attention to the men, "Share?"

"Of course. After Mikey killed the second warlock, he said _**Magnus, is it okay if Izzy comes over?"**_

Magnus refills their glasses with a flick of his hand then nods, "He rarely saw his sister when he was in the Institute. He spent most of the day in classes."

"When he started living here?"

"Yes. His second week, he asked if she could visit. I told him she could come home with him Friday afternoon and she could return to the Institute, Sunday night. His smile was so bright."

"I keep forgetting that he was here as a child. Continuing, then he said, _**Magnus, I have tons of homework**_."

Magnus sighs, "His instructors were always piling on the homework."

Magnus1 laughs, "When Max went to school in the Institute, they were afraid to give him homework."

"It must have been rough for them, having a warlock child in their class who was smarter than them."

"Yes, it was." Magnus1 laughs, "Not that I ever felt sorry for them. After Mikey took care of the two warlocks that walked in, which was nothing short of incredible, your Alec said, _**Magnus, do warlocks have parabatai**_?"

Magnus smiles, "After the ceremony, he asked me that. I told him 'no', that most warlocks tended to keep to themselves."

Magnus1 keeps his eyes on Mikey as he whispers, "The one that had Mikey destroying the sofa was, _**Magnus, why ain't I dead**_?"

Magnus closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. He slowly opens them, "He said that on Maxine's birthday."

Magnus1 quickly looks at Mikey, "You mean after _that_ happened?"

"Yes."

"Wow. My Alec was confused and in shock afterwards."

Magnus swallows, "Okay, let's get off that subject. What did he say when Catarina walked in?"

" _ **Magnus, Catarina baked me cookies and said you can't have any**_."

Laughing Magnus nods, "She took an instant liking to him. She was always baking him goodies and telling him not to give me any. Of course, I didn't care for sweets, so it didn't bother me."

"When you arrived, he said, _**Magnus, your eyes are pretty**_ , I assume he was talking about your cat eyes?"

Magnus nods, "When he was sixteen, a mundane drugged and kidnapped him. After I took care of his kidnapper, I went over to him. He called them 'pretty' then got mad when I glamoured them."

"In my case, Robert wanted to show him how dangerous I was, so he had two men attack him. I killed them then was terrified after realizing that Alec had seen my cat eyes."

"Wow, when did this happen?"

Magnus1 sighs, "Three days after the love rune showed up on his neck."

"Damn, Max is right, you and Alec had too much drama."

Magnus1 nods, "Yes, from the time the love rune appeared to the time we got married, it seemed like there was always something trying to keep us apart."

Mikey looks over, "Why?"

Magnus1 laughs, "Because the world hates me."

Mikey's eyes narrow, "Why?"

"Good question."

Magnus smiles, "But Mistress Destiny loves you."

Magnus1 nods, "That also is true." They click glasses. Mikey goes back to his coloring. Magnus1 smiles, "He seems calmer."

"It depends on the subject matter and who's talking. When Asmodeus showed up here, Mikey barely picked his head up from his drawing."

"Asmodeus was _**here**_ , in the loft?"

Magnus nods, "Yes. He was."

"Holy crap. Why?"

"A warlock wanted him to do something for her. But he ended up killing her. She told him where I was, I guess thinking he would spare her life."

"Fool."

Magnus nods, "Indeed. Anyway, he portalled into the loft and was quite interested in Mikey."

"Well, he is an interesting little boy."

"Yes, it wasn't until Alec walked into the loft, and Father directed his attention to him, when Mikey got interested in Father."

Mikey looks over, "Is that the rude man, Poppa?"

Magnus laughs, "Yes, raspberry."

Mikey wrinkles his nose, "Not Poppa, that rude man told Daddy to 'shut up'."

Magnus1's eyes widen, "Really?"

Mikey nods, "Yes, Not Poppa. He said, _**Shadowhunter shut up**_ , isn't that rude?"

"Yes it is."

Magnus laughs, "Maxine had just arrived home and I swear I thought she was going to punch him when he said that."

"I assume Father left with his tail between his legs?"

Magnus shakes his head, "No sir. Mikey destroyed him."

Magnus1 looks from his double to a nodding Mikey, "How?"

"Mikey turned my father's magic onto himself. Five minutes later, he was a pile of ash."

"Holy crap, because he told your Alec to 'shut up'?"

Mikey shakes his head, "He was going to hurt Daddy."

"Oh."

Magnus nods, "His last words were _**I'm killing the ShadowHunter**_."

Mikey nods, "Nobody hurts Daddy." He gets a yellow crayon from the box and resumes coloring.

Magnus1 refills the martini glasses, "Too bad those other warlocks didn't get the memo. Did you find out _why_ they went after Alec?"

Magnus nods, "Izzy found out from Trevor Greene, the Head of the Pennsylvania Institute. Griffin was a long time friend, I guess you could say, of HIS."

"Oh shit. Griffin was which one?"

"The last one Mikey killed."

"I see."

"Yeah. HE had been sending Griffin updates about a warlock child he had found."

Magnus1 raises an eyebrow, "Found?"

"Yeah, that's how HE put it in the messages the Pennsylvania ShadowHunters found in Griffin's place. Griffin had gone traveling for a few years and the last message he got was that HE was ready to bring the bloodshed to ShadowHunters."

Magnus1 glances at Mikey, who is happily coloring. He looks back at his double, "Your Alec?"

Magnus nods, "Yes. Griffin got back to Pennsylvania last week and tried to reconnect with his friend. He heard about what happened and went looking for Alec."

"But surely somebody told Griffin who Alec was? I'm not even talking about your husband, but the freaking Head of the Institute?"

Magnus shrugs, "From what the PA ShadowHunters gathered, Griffin wanted information on a ShadowHunter with two neck runes. He may have found out Alec's name, but I doubt he would have even cared that Alec was the Head."

"He should have left it alone."

Magnus nods, "The PA ShadowHunters found notes on how they were going to portal into the Institute, empty it and ... in Griffin's exact words, finish what HE started."

"Griffin had no idea who he was messing with."

"No he didn't."

"Did he think that you had put Mikey in a Clave orphanage?"

Magnus shrugs, "No idea. Like I said, from what they can tell from the notes, Griffin didn't have that many details on Alec, so yeah, maybe he did think that. I doubt he would have known about our adopting Maxine, so it probably never occurred to him that a ShadowHunter would adopt a warlock child."

"Interesting. I forgot to ask Maxine, but how did you eventually get into the Institute?"

"After Mikey had the two warlocks destroy each other, the doors reappeared. The wards had been powered by five warlocks, but with four of them dead, they crumbled. Jace texted Izzy that we were coming in. He went to the second floor. Izzy said she would make her way to the War Room. Catarina started at the top floor. Maxine and I started on the fourth."

Magnus1 nods, "We already knew that Mikey was more powerful than four warlocks. Now we know that five isn't enough to stop him." He glances over at the young warlock happily coloring then looks at Magnus, "If HE had given Mikey the affection a child needs, ShadowHunters would be in a lot of trouble."

"Izzy said the same thing. I doubt that HE was capable of seeing Mikey as anything other than a weapon and you don't hug and kiss weapons."

"It's a good thing, Mikey likes hugs and kisses."

Magnus laughs, "He loves them a lot."

Magnus1 watches Mikey color for a few minutes then glances at Magnus, "So how many warlocks would it take to stop him?"

Magnus shrugs, "No idea and how would we even find out?"

"Good question. When Max told me that he burned handcuffs right off his wrists, I wasn't surprised."

Magnus nods, "When he had warlock fever, not only was I unable to lock away all his magic but he restored what I did lock away himself."

"Wow. So regular handcuffs are useless, maybe adamas bands?"

Magnus winces, "Those might work. If anything can prevent him from using his magic, it would be ShadowHunter power. I don't see any combination of warlocks powerful enough to stand in his way."

Magnus1 nods, "I don't even see any DownWorlder being his match. He's faster than any vampire and his fireballs are more dangerous than any werewolf."

"Seelie magic?"

Magnus1 shakes his head, "Their magic is based on nature, no match for Mikey's power which, I would believe, is based on hellfire."

"Good thing he's on our side."

Magnus1 nods, "Amen to that. So what brings you and Mikey here today?"

"Yesterday, Mikey and Alec went to the Aquarium."

Mikey picks his head up, "Sharks are awesome."

Magnus looks at his son, "I thought dinosaurs were awesome?"

Mikey giggles, "Both are awesome, Poppa."

"Okay. Anyway, Maxine and I went to the salon."

"Maxine smells like strawberries."

"I thought you were coloring." He looks at Magnus1, "Maxine got her hair washed and styled."

Magnus1 smiles, "Your blueberry smells like strawberries?" He laughs.

Mikey giggles, "That's funny."

Magnus laughs, "I didn't even realize that. Anyway, so today Maxine and Alec have gone to Barnes & Noble on Fifth Avenue. I asked Mikey where he wanted to go and he said he wanted to see you."

Magnus1 laughs, "Even though he was here a couple of days ago?"

"Exactly."

Mikey giggles, "I love Max and Not Daddy and Not Poppa."

"Yes we know, Mikey."

Magnus1 raises an eyebrow, "I'm last?"

"Yeah, I get that all the time."

Magnus1 sighs, "The same with Max. Although, I wish Max was interested in going to the salon."

"You need a daughter."

Magnus1 laughs, "Don't let Alec hear you say that. Any excuse to adopt another child."

"And Max?"

"Oh he might complain, but give him a couple of minutes and he'll be smothering her in love. Oh and didn't I tell you that Mikey's first portal would be to Alec."

"Yes, you did."

Mikey looks from one to the other, "Daddy needed me."

Magnus smiles, "Yes he did and nothing will stop you from getting to your Daddy."

"That's right, Poppa."

"And nobody better get in your way."

"Nobody." Mikey returns to his coloring.

Magnus1 smiles, "What I find interesting with all the worlds that Max has uncovered, is that there aren't any doubles of our children."

Magnus sets his glass on the coffee table, "There's Max and Maxine."

"But they aren't doubles, like you and I are. They are different children."

"True."

"I'm sure if you or I went to the Clave orphanage, we wouldn't find Tina or Jon."

"Jon? They adopted another child?"

Magnus1 laughs, "Yes, a baby boy. He's two now. They were here a couple of months ago. He's adorable. Then again, all our children are adorable."

"And warlocks."

"That also. But I'm sure the mundane Alecs are just waiting for the right moment to tell their Magnuses they want to adopt a child."

Magnus smiles, "Or their Magnuses will bring up the subject?"

Magnus1 nods as he puts his glass on the coffee table, "How's Maxine?"

Magnus leans back, "Mikey is sleeping with her, so she sleeps through the night. But I'm sure next week, when Alec goes back to work, it's going to be rough again."

"Have you thought about removing the memory of _**it**_ happening?"

Magnus glances at Mikey as he nods, "Alec and I have discussed it. She's old enough to make that decision herself, and it may be the only way of easing her mind."

"If she isn't comfortable with you or even Catarina doing it, Max or I will gladly help her."

"I'll talk to her about it today and see what she wants to do."

Mikey puts the three crayons in the box and covers it up. He puts the coloring book on the box then yawns as he climbs off the chair and walks towards Max's bedroom, "Naptime, Poppa."

Magnus laughs, "Hey, where you going, raspberry?"

Mikey stops, "Naptime."

"Okay, so we'll go home."

Mikey pouts, "I want to see Not Daddy and Max."

"You saw them a couple of days ago."

"I didn't see Not Daddy."

"Then you will see him another time." Magnus and Magnus1 stand.

Mikey sighs as he walks over to the men, "Fine." Magnus1 picks him up. Mikey kisses his cheek, "Bye Not Poppa."

Magnus1 hugs him tight, "Bye Mikey. It's always nice to see you."

Mikey giggles as his father takes him from Magnus1. He kisses his father's cheek.

Magnus laughs. He flicks his hand and the coloring book and crayons disappear. He smiles at his double, "I enjoy our talks."

Magnus1 smiles, "I do as well."

Magnus opens a portal. Mikey waves to Magnus1 as they leave the loft.

Magnus1 sits on the sofa and refills his glass with a flick of his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus steps into the loft and puts Mikey on his feet.

Alec is sitting on the sofa. Mikey giggles as he runs over to his father, "Daddy."

Alec laughs as his son climbs onto his lap, "Hey there raspberry."

Magnus laughs as he walks over to Maxine, who is sitting at the kitchen table. He kisses the top of his daughter's head, "Hello Maxine."

She giggles, "Hello, Poppa. Did you talk about Daddy and me?"

"Of course, I did. I told Not Poppa all the family secrets."

Mikey snuggles against his father's chest, "Shh naptime." He closes his eyes.

"Then go sleep in your bed."

Mikey opens one eye, "Daddy's lap more comfy."

Alec laughs, "I could use a nap myself. Pizza for supper?"

Mikey nods, "Pizza."

Magnus sniffs, "I believe he was talking to me."

Mikey closes his eye, "Shh naptime."

"Pizza will be fine."

Alec laughs as he stands, holding Mikey, "Okay, a little nap, then I'll go get supper." Mikey giggles as Alec carries him to his room.

Magnus looks at the book that Maxine is reading, " **The Time Machine**. That's your Daddy's favorite book."

Maxine smiles, "I know. He recommended it." Magnus nods. He stares at Mikey's bedroom waiting for Alec and Mikey to go inside. Maxine chews on her lip, "Poppa?"

Magnus sighs as he holds her hand, "Blueberry, if you want to lose the more painful memories of your eleventh birthday, I can do that for you. This way you'll stop having bad dreams about it."

Maxine swallows, "I see Raj stabbing Daddy over and over." Tears run down her face.

Magnus moves his chair closer and hugs her tight, "I know. I do too when he's working late and I nod off on the sofa. Then I wake up and wonder if he's alive or did I dream him coming back to life." He gently wipes away her tears and kisses her forehead.

"When I wake up, I tiptoe to your room, just to make sure Daddy is in bed with you."

"That's why I had Mikey sleep with you as reassurance that Daddy is here with us."

Maxine weakly smiles, "Because Daddy is the reason _**why**_ Mikey is here."

"Exactly." He kisses her forehead, "You decide what you want removed."

"Just the stabbing part, Poppa. Everything after that, happened so fast that it's all just a blur until Daddy opened his eyes and he was okay. But all I keep seeing is Raj walking up to Daddy with the knife. That's all I could think about when Mikey woke up and was worried about him. That Daddy was going to get stabbed again in the Institute."

Magnus nods, "Okay, close your eyes." She takes a deep breath as she shuts them. He gently touches her forehead and smiles as she relaxes. He kisses her nose, "Now open them."

She slowly opens her eyes, "That's it?"

Magnus smiles, "That's it."

"How do I know?"

"Hmm, what comes to mind when I say 'Raj'?"

She wrinkles her nose, "Nasty man that tried to kill my Daddy."

Magnus kisses her forehead, "See."

She slowly smiles, "Awesome." She kisses his cheek, "Thank you, Poppa."

"I should have done that a long time ago."

Maxine shrugs, "I dealt with it until this week."

Magnus nods, "Yes, the Institute should be a safe place for your Daddy and when it isn't it opens up that wound again. But now the Institute is warded against any unfriendly warlocks from getting inside."

"But we can get in?"

"Of course and Catarina."

"What about Max?"

Magnus laughs, "Yes, Max and his Poppa can get into the Institute if they need to."

Maxine smiles, "Good."

"How about joining Daddy and Mikey?"

"Okay." They stand. Magnus squeezes her hand as they walk to Mikey's bedroom.

_**the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lots of call backs (and a few call forwards) across the two main series.

Now let's see if I can figure out my problem with **Guardian Warlocks**.


End file.
